endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Slingshot Alley
Slingshot Alley is the fourteenth episode of Endurance: High Sierras. Overview The two remaining teams battle to determine how many pyramid pieces each will have heading into the final Temple of Fate challenge. Summary After so many weeks, it’s come down to the final four players in the High Sierras! Kelsey and Dakota, of the Purple team, and Alex and Cealey, of the Green team, are greeted by JD in front of the treehouses bright and early on this, the final morning of Endurance Season 5. JD tells the contestants that they’ll be competing in their final mission today, and the stakes have never been higher. They’ll be playing for the seven pieces left behind by the Blue team’s Connor and Taylor, in addition to the final piece of the game — the Courage piece. With eight pieces up for grabs in the day’s mission, either team could take a commanding lead into the final showdown at this evening’s Temple! But before JD leaves the final four to ready themselves for the afternoon competition, he gives them an opportunity to memorialize their time in the treehouses: Equipping them with paint, feathers and markers, he asks the players to decorate the walls of their unusual residences with images of their time on the show. As the kids paint and reminisce, they are flooded with memories from their Endurance experience. They comment on each of the teams and how much they are missed. Everyone has fun remembering all of the good times they’ve had while in the High Sierras, but in the back of all their minds is the upcoming mission. With eight pieces up for grabs, it is still anyone’s game. The time for the competition comes sooner rather than later. JD meets with the kids to explain their final mission, “Slingshot Alley”. In the game, one player from each team will be standing on a raft in the middle of the water, using a catapult to launch rubber balls to their partners on shore. Meanwhile, using metal catchers, the players on shore wait to catch the launched balls and place them in wooden boxes that have the game pieces in front of them. There are eight boxes on shore for the eight pieces up for grabs. During the game, both teams start off slowly as they get the hang of the game. But eventually, the Green team picks up momentum, while Purple continues to struggle. In the end, Green emerges the clear victor of this contest, winning five pieces, while Purple only gains three. The final count heading into the showdown at the Temple of Fate stands at seven pieces for the Green team and six pieces for Purple. Back at the treehouses after the mission, Purple is sour about Green’s slight lead. Dakota and Kelsey discuss how upset they would be if Green won the whole game, after having carried and protected them throughout the entire contest. Meanwhile, Cealey and Alex are ecstatic about having the edge over their competitors. In their minds, their win has proven that they didn’t need to be carried by the Purple team. The momentum in the game has changed, and Purple realizes for the first time that another team could actually beat them! But with only a one-piece deficit heading into the final Temple, Dakota realizes that there’s still a 50-50 chance that Purple will walk away the victors. Going Into Final Temple Game Play In Slingshot Alley, one team member is out on the lake, shooting balls from a slingshot. The other teammate is on the shore with baskets, hoping to catch the balls as they are shot. If a teammate catches a ball, they could then choose any piece they want by putting the ball in the box containing that piece. The team with the most pieces in the end gains an advantage for the final Temple of Fate. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.: '"Must be nice, having those nice big treehouses to yourselves, huh?" **'Cealey:' "Kinda." **'Kelsey:' "It's lonely though." *'J.D.:' "As you know, the Blue team left last night— they were very, very upset. They went up to Temple for an unprecedented fourth trip, and I was starting to think they were unbeatable, what about you guys?" **'Dakota:' "They did really good, and they deserved to be in the top three in a big way." *'Cealey:' (painting the treehouses) "Just have fun, just go crazy, that's what I do; I'm writing Endurance here." *'Alex:' "It was fun, and it brought back some great memories; it definitely made me realize how much I'm gonna miss this place." *'Cealey:' "Right now, Purple and Green are painting, hanging ribbons, writing little inside jokes all over the walls, painting the windows, remembering all the little things that we did here." *'Dakota:' "It was really cool, because we remembered a lot, and we got all our memories and just splattered our memories all over the wall." *'Cealey:' "We gotta do something for the people who left the first day— Martina, Stefanie, Adrian and Rafael." *'Cealey:' "Rafiki, Rafiki, Rafiki!" **'Kelsey:' "Okay, and this is for how sweet Taylor was to me, and how funny Connor was." *'Cealey:' "I remember Taylor being this person just like me, and I think that's why a lot of times we didn't get along, but overall, I think she was a great person, she played this game very well and she deserved to make the final three." *'Kelsey:' "Let's draw a monkey for Connor." **'Cealey:' "A monkey? Oh, for Mongo!" *'Cealey:' "Connor was probably my favorite person here, because he's so funny, and everytime they lost, he'd still be laughing and cracking a joke." *'Kelsey:' "This one is to Red, because Aeriel was the big supermodel, and Cameron was the robot." *'Alex:' "Cameron was just that personality who can't stop being nice; he's always got that smile, and he just flicks the hair." *'Dakota:' "We love Orange, we always loved Orange!" *'Kelsey:' "Let's do something for Yellow, because..." **'Cealey:' "Yeah, Yellow definitely could use something!" **'Kelsey:' "Yellow was really cool, and they never really got a chance." *'Alex:' "Lilly's one of those people who could do anything; she's so athletic and she's so great— Aric was my bud from the beginning, and he didn't give me a piece, but that's alright." *'Dakota:' "We miss you, A-Roq and Lilly; Lilly, you're a beast!" *'Cealey:' "Gray— Darci, you were so sweet, and Ike, you were so funny!" *'Alex:' "Ike was a man who always spoke his mind, and just getting to know a personality like that, it was such a great thing." *'Kelsey:' "Darci was a really nice player, and she was one of the first people I talked to; just a really genuine and nice person." *'Dakota:' "Guys, let's tie all these bandannas all around the people who slept in those beds." *'Cealey:' "I never thought that I'd get close to these people in such a short amount of time, but you're with them 24 hours a day— you're sleeping, eating, and just living all around each other; you just learn so much about them that it's amazing how close I am to those people." *'Dakota:' "Living in those treehouses has been a once in a lifetime experience; I mean, when are you gonna spend a good portion of the summer in a treehouse with 20 really great people? I mean, there's no other time you're gonna do that." *'Kelsey:' "A lot of the time, I've just been thinking, 'Oh, I just wanna go home!', because there elements were on you, and all of the inconveniences, and you don't have any sort of modern appliance, but you know, we're in this beautiful environment, and we're living in a treehouse, and not everybody has this; so many people would just kill to be in our shoes, and I just feel really lucky." *'Cealey:' "I'm gonna go crazy; I could do this for hours!" **'Alex:' "I was never the most artistic child..." *'Alex:' "I'm gonna miss the ruggedness, and not having electronics or anything; I'm not gonna say it was comfortable, but I learned to appreciate mattresses." *'Cealey:' "My feet are nice and green!" (shows it to the camera) *'Cealey:' "Green is down by one piece, and we need more pieces than Purple if we wanna have that advantage at Temple, and we want to prove to everybody that Purple didn't need to carry us— we earned our Right to Stay." *'Alex:' "Right now, it's like the Red Sox vs. the Yankees butting heads, and me and Cealey, we're the crunch time people; when it comes down to it, we step it up, so I think we're the best team under pressure." *'Dakota:' "That victory thing is starting to look cool now..." *'Kelsey:' "We've worked so hard, and we've been here so long, so there has to be a reason why we're still here; we've overcome the Samadhi and all that stuff, we've taken on really strong teams, we got the immunity in the beginning, and that all just can't be for nothing." *'J.D.:' (as Green and Purple arrive at the challenge) "Looks like you got more paint on yourselves than you did on the treehouses!" *'Alex:' "Seven, baby!" **'Cealey:' (squeals) "Yes!" *'Alex:' "DIVE IN, BABY, DIVE!" *'Kelsey:' "Cealey, did your slingshot ever fold in half?" **'Cealey:' "Once it went up, but I got it back down quick." **'Kelsey:' "Mine folded in half everytime." *'Dakota:' "They just have one more piece than us; that's nothing." *'Alex:' "Me and Cealey won five pieces, which is more than double the amount we had coming into the mission, and we surpassed Purple by one piece, and it's made us feel just great; being in last place the whole game, and coming big in the last mission, it feels phenomenal." *'Dakota:' "I feel really nervous; this is the first time in the whole entire game that I've actually realized that a team could beat us and win the whole thing." *'Dakota:' "I feel really hypocritical..." **'Kelsey:' "'Cause we wanted them here so bad, and now we're like..." *'Kelsey:' "I think that, out of all that we've done, we deserve it more." **'Dakota:' "Oh, yeah... it was between Purple and Blue who deserved it more; they were just a big threat, and we needed to get rid of them." *'J.D.:' "And to think back, on the first day, when you guys were walking, you had the high altitude to deal with, the air is real thin, and nobody realizes when you were sleeping on those wood beds on that first night, how cold was it?" **'Kelsey:' "It was freezing." **'Alex:' "With one sleeping bag!" **'Kelsey:' "And no pillow." *'J.D.:' "40 degrees at night, and 80 degrees during the day, and slowly but surely, we had our eight teams, then we had our seven teams and the seven colors, and big personalities started to emerge— one of the biggest ones was Dakota." **'Dakota:' "Yeah, well I did kinda take power, and I tried to make the best of it, I mean, I was branded as the leader, and so I went with it, and here I am sitting in top two, so you know what, I think I did a pretty good job." **'J.D.:' "Does that include getting Cameron to lie to Taylor as far as the team switch goes?" ***'Dakota:' "You could say that..." ***'J.D.:' "Don't you find it interesting that you kind of mastermind this plan, and Cameron follows through with it, switches the teams, and the most affected team that came out of that lie— the Blue team— ends up being your biggest competitor out here?" *'Dakota:' "Yeah, that's karma." **'J.D.:' "No matter how many times you help send them to the Temple of Fate, they kept coming back." **'Dakota:' "Yeah, it's like a monster I created it that just wouldn't go away." *'J.D.:' (about how Purple protected Green) "Does it feel a little weird for the two of you, then, to look over at a team that you are friends with, and as friends help them along, and help them along? Help them along as friends, they've kind of been lying in the shadows, not being really a threat to your game, until today." *'J.D.:' "I don't know if you guys know this, but in all the years that we've done Endurance, Green or Purple have never won, and become Endurance Champ, so no matter what happens tonight, we will have a new color as a new Endurance Champ." Trivia *Most pieces on the line in the final mission: 8 (tied with Endurance 2). *This episode marks the second time each for the Purple and Green Teams made it to the finale. *Only time were the team that a team that started the final mission with less pieces than the other team ends the mission with more (Purple had a 1 piece lead going in but Green ended with a 1 piece over Purple). Episode Links *Endurance High Sierras: Slingshot Alley on Veoh (full episode) *Endurance: High Sierras - Slingshot Alley on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Final Missions Category:Season 5 episodes